Supernatural Beings Exist
by Jayde Johnson
Summary: In a world where she can see supernatural beings, anything is possible for Bella Swan but when she moves to Forks she sees a mysterious supernatural being where never in her wildest dreams could she imagine. A vampire!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Let's start with a simple introduction. Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I can see ghosts and other supernatural things that do not exist in reality. Now I know that wasn't the introduction you were expecting, now was it.

Let's start with a simpler introduction. Hello, my name is Bella Swan, I am seventeen years old, I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother and step-father. Well rather, I used to live in Phoenix until today, you see Phil, my stepfather is a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother, Renee, used to stay at home with me, but I could tell it was making her unhappy. So I, Bella Swan have decided to sentence myself to the dreary old town of Forks to go and live with my father. Did I also mention that I can see ghosts and other disturbing things?

See I can't leave that piece of my life out as much as I try. Apparently no one expected me to get the 'gift' because my grandmother died a while back and she supposedly took it with her.

So now I go to Forks to endure my sentence, little did I know that once I got there my life would never be the same again. I would see something that I thought would have been impossible. I would fall in love with that thing and little did I know the danger that it possessed because along with my gift there are ancient rules. Two of them are 'Never, ever fall in love with the ghost or whatever supernatural you encounter, whether it be living or dead.' and the other was, 'We mediums also have enemies, only one that can kill us, it is called the cold ones, each of you will come across it in your lifetime, to overcome it you have to not fall in love with their out of this world beauty nor their strange but lurking eyes, but you must kill them immediately.'

I had done the wrong thing and gone against the ancient laws, I had fallen in love already. Little did I know that he was my enemy.

Because when I looked into those black eyes for the last time, I could see the truth that he had kept from me, he was my enemy, a cold one.

He was a vampire.

I had fallen in love with my weakness and I was to be punished. Little did I at the time know what that punishment would be.


	2. Arrival

Supernatural Beings Exist

Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan and I live in Phoenix, AZ. I live with my mother, Renee and step-father, Phil Dwyer. That would be my normal introduction. But for those who would like the real introduction, it would include a bone chilling fact. That fact is that I can see and talk to ghosts.

Now I know what you think, I am just another teenager getting high and hallucinating, but, I can assure you that I am not. I am seventeen years old and I can see ghosts. I saw my first ghost at age five. I was terrified and ran to my mother immediately. She took me to the doctor and he told her that I was perfectly fine. After that scare I thought it was over. Boy, was I wrong, it started happening more frequently and got to the point where my mother couldn't take it and I was sent to live with my grandmother.

That's when my grandmother told me that she had the same gift and that my mother never got it, which was why she couldn't handle me anymore. After living with my grandmother for five years, she passed away and she taught me a lot. So I went to live with Renee again and just blocked out all the 'callings'.

Life was going great till that fateful day, it was raining in Phoenix, which was very rare, seeing that it was The Valley of The Sun. I was out with my mother doing the monthly grocery shopping when something in my brain just clicked, like a missing mechanism just locked itself back into place, the screaming was so clear in my mind and it was too much.

I just collapsed and was rushed to hospital where I was for a month or two, I was fifteen years of age when that happened and then my mother gave me another chance and said that if this didn't work that I would have to go and live with my father, Charlie, in the dreaded small town of Forks.

Which is the entire background as to why I am standing here today at Phoenix Sky Harbour International, about to board a plane to Seattle, where Charlie would pick me up in his police cruiser, don't get me wrong I love my dad, but he wasn't the affectionate type and we never really had a close relationship.

I hoped that living in Forks wouldn't be as dreaded as I envision it to be, as I would be spending the next year and a half of my life there. I, finally, boarded the plane that would be taking me to my destination, Forks, Washington. The plane ride was four hours, then I would land at Seattle Airport where Charlie would be picking me up in his cruiser for the two hour long ride to Forks, which I was sure was going to be a little awkward.

I landed in Seattle, four hours later and saw my dad standing in his police uniform. I went over to him and hugged him. He took my luggage out to the cruiser and got into the driver seat. Like I said, this was going to be an awkward two hour drive.

We finally reached Forks's city limits and he started to speed up a bit. Apparently he was as eager as me to break the tension. We reached my childhood home in less than half an hour and he took my luggage out of the trunk and helped carry it up to my room. It still looked more or less the same, except that the cot was now replaced with a double bed and there was a desk with a laptop on it. I'll remember to thank him for that in the morning. I also had internet because my mom insisted that she be able to send me emails on a daily basis. After dropping my luggage in the room, he left again, one thing that I liked about Charlie, was that he liked to give personal space. After I was finished unpacking, I went downstairs to make myself something to eat as I was very hungry and realized that I had bought nothing at the airport. I was just about to head into the kitchen when I saw a note on the desktop. It was from Charlie and it stated:

_Dear Bella  
>Sorry that we haven't been able to have a decent conversation but we will have one when I get back home. I am going to be at the station till tomorrow, so you don't have to wait up for me. I left some money on the counter for food and other essentials that you might need for school tomorrow. I hope you buy some supper too, as the kitchen cupboards are bare. I have a gift that's going to be dropped off later and I hope you like it.<br>Much love,  
>Charlie<em>

I was absolutely stunned by the note and in a trance-like state got the money off the counter. I went to the front door and then it hit me that I didn't have a car and that the supermarket was too far to walk. So I decided on a simple sandwich and that I would go to the shop as soon as I got Charlie to take me. I knew that I would be starting school tomorrow, so I sorted out my school bag and I got my outfit from my closet. I also set my alarm for seven o' clock. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, after I got out I dried and flat ironed my hair, trying to make it as presentable as possible for school tomorrow.

Just as I finished putting on my pajamas for the night, the doorbell rang. I decided to go down and see who it was as Charlie said something was going to be delivered to me. I went outside and saw a car in the driveway. It was a Ferrari F430 and the color was red. I absolutely loved it and made a mental note to thank Charlie profusely when he came home. He really was trying his best to make my stay as comfortable as possible.

After fawning over my new car, I decided it was time I head to bed. It was just after ten, but I was tired after the long day. I went to my bed and climbed under the covers, just thinking that tomorrow I would be the shiny new toy, but maybe my year and a half in Forks wouldn't be that bad. With that final thought in my head, I headed off to bed.


	3. Meeting Them

Supernatural Beings Exist

Chapter 2

I awoke to the terribly loud sound of my alarm which signified that it was seven o' clock and that it was now time for me to endure my treacherous and first day at my new high school. Forks High School, number of pupils, three hundred and fifty eight, which would now be three hundred and fifty nine. This was going to be new, as there were about more than three hundred pupils in my junior classes back in Phoenix.

But, this is what I exiled myself to and this is what I would now have to live with. Okay, let me tell the truth, it wasn't the fact about numbers being smaller that had me in a state of fear and panic, but rather that my arrival would be that more prominent _because _of the small amount of pupils. Anyways, enough about general statistics _about _the school, I had to actually _get_ to the school.

I went over to my cupboard and grabbed the outfit that I had already placed out the night before. It consisted of blue skinny jeans, long sleeved black top, purple and black crop top and black Ugg-Boots, all of which suited the rainy weather of Forks. On the way downstairs I grabbed my black coat and then went to the kitchen to grab a quick cereal bar for breakfast and taking the money for the groceries as I was going to the shopping stores immediately after school.

As I reached the door I grabbed my car keys on the hook and looked at my Ferrari, I had never been a car fanatic, but dang, this one was a beauty, once again I made a mental note to thank Charlie and make an extra special dinner as a token of my gratitude. I started the engine, which made a soft and low sound, as if it were barely running.

Then I drove out the driveway and was on my way to Forks High School. As I arrived at the three small, red bricked buildings that were separated from each other, it made the school atmosphere seem all the more unrealistic. I parked the car, which between the time I entered the lot and searched for parking, seemed to have become a magnet for eyes. I found a parking close to the building with a huge sign above the door which said, 'Reception' and went inside.

Behind the desk was what seemed to be a friendly, red haired women with worn out spectacles reading the local paper, when she saw me, however, she put it down onto the desk and greeted me with a warm smile.

I greeted her and told her the purpose of why I was in the office, "Good morning, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here for my class schedules."

"Well, good morning Bella, you're Charlie's daughter, I presume?" she responded.

"Yes, I am." I responded politely.

"Well these are your class timetables and a map of the school, _and_ as an added bonus, I outlined the fastest routes to all your classes to ensure that your first day at least runs a bit smoothly." she said politely with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms Cope. I appreciate it." I responded with a warm smile as well, and after that encounter, I headed to my first class, which was English.

My teacher was Ms Parker, quite young and very pleasant, so far, so good, I haven't had to do any embarrassing introductions like it was junior school. That class was already my favorite as I had a knack and a passion for basically any literary novel. I also learned three names of my new classmates.

One was a bubbly brunette, named Jessica Stanley, quite a nice girl, but very talkative, not one of my personality traits. The other girl was petite and wore oval shaped spectacles, with light brunette hair which was slightly red, her name was Angela Weber, I could foresee the two of us getting on well, as she too enjoyed the classics and wasn't much of a talker. Then the third person was an overly friendly boy named Eric Yorkie, but all-in-all he seemed very nice.

After the next two periods which was Trigonometry and Spanish, it was finally lunch, that much I was grateful for. But then I realized that I had nowhere to sit down, till I saw Jessica and Angela hollering at me to join their table, they introduced me to a few more students who were their friends, some I recognized from earlier classes, there was Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and another kind girl who had beautiful corn silk hair and fishy green-blue eyes, named Lauren Mallory.

After meeting them, I noticed that about ten minutes into the lunch period, that there was a lunch table left open, like it was tradition, like people actually sat there, but from my current staring position it was vacant, until the cafeteria doors opened.

The family of five walked in, consisting of two girls, one petite with black hair and another that was beautiful, with blonde hair and a tall body, there were three boys, one was tall and muscled with dark brown hair and the other was shorter but wasn't lacking in muscle, he had blonde hair as well and the last boy was also tall, but not compared to the other and he had a bronze shade of messy hair and a nice build. I noticed that they took up the table that had been vacant and my stare was now met with the hostile eyes of the boy with the bronze hair.

I turned to Jessica that caught me staring, she told me instantly that they were the Cullens and they were all related, the big burly one and the petite girl and the boy that glared at me with hostile eyes were brothers and sister, their names were Emmett, Alice and Edward, and the other boy and girl were twins, named Jasper and Rosalie, she also mentioned that Emmett and Rosalie and that Jasper and Alice were romantically linked, she expressed her views on that topic. I noted that she never mentioned Edward's significant other and it seemed that he never had one. She continued on about how they were all adopted because Mr. and Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children and that Mr. Cullen was a doctor at Forks Hospital, I had a feeling I'd be meeting him soon. She mentioned that they had moved to Forks two years prior and that they had come from Alaska.

Then came the interesting part of the little encyclopedia that was Jessica's mouth, Edward Cullen and his love life, she saw me staring at him and then politely informed me that no matter how many times girls had asked him on a date that he would politely refuse. I, of course was not tuned in to her uttering as I was locked in his gaze, as a prey to its predator.

"Don't waste your time." Jessica muttered.

"Oh, trust me, I wasn't planning on it." was the response that came out more as a squeak than a statement from me.

The bell rang, signaling that the lunch hour was now over, this day was going far too slowly. Next, I had Biology, oh joy. I walked into the class about five minutes early and greeted Mr. Banner, I told him I was new and he showed me to a desk, after the bell rang, the class started filling up and then in came Edward Cullen and took his seat, which was next to me, oh boy. The lesson was uneventful with Edward almost looking as though he weren't breathing through some parts, but I just shoved the thought away.

The last lesson of the day was Gym, oh how I hated the one above at the moment, Gym was my own personal hell, designed to incapacitate me. I was a poor conductor of balance and gravity wasn't exactly my friend. I got changed and then gathered with the rest of the other students on the track. Today would be track and field.

"Right kids, today it's racing and you gotta be fast, first we're gonna do some warm-ups!" yelled Coach Clapp.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath.

I got through the lesson, gratefully unscathed and hopped into my car and went to the grocers, after that I headed home. I decided that I would make steak, potatoes and a healthy feta cheese salad. Once I finished making the supper, I put it in the oven to keep it warm till Charlie came and then headed upstairs to do my homework.

Charlie came home at six o' clock and hung up his gun, I had already set up the dinner table and just yelled that he should come to the table as dinner was already set and so was the table. He seemed very impressed while he was eating and we held light conversation, just asking about the day's events.

"So how was your first day at high school? Oh, and did you like your present?" Charlie asked nervously.

"It was a typical high school day, dad. Oh and thank you so much for the car, I love it, I appreciate the thought and money that you put into purchasing it. I love you dad." I responded and Charlie seemed stunned, actually I was also stunned at my statement as I wasn't always one to express emotions freely, I guess I took after my dad in that way.

But after that statement, I cleaned up and put the dishes in the dishwasher, Charlie was already watching a rerun of some baseball game that was played earlier that afternoon. I went over and hugged him and said goodnight. I, then went upstairs, showered and got ready for bed, exhausted from the day's activities. As soon as I hit my pillow, I was consumed by darkness, with only one thing brightening it, the glow of Edward Cullen's eyes. Then I was lost to darkness.


	4. Eyes On Fire

Supernatural Beings Exist

Chapter 3

This morning, I once again awoke to the shrill sound of my alarm clock that was bound to be the death of me, but there was something quite off about this morning. I didn't know what it was, but it was as if my brain were disconnected from my body, or maybe I was just imagining it, my mom had always told me that I had an overly active imagination. Anyways, ignoring that fact, I got dressed into my outfit which consisted of a black skinny jeans, red long sleeved top with the words, "I hate whoever reads this shirt. That means you!", and my black Converse sneakers, once again grabbing my coat as I went downstairs.

I made a quick run to the kitchen to eat a cereal bar and then I was off to the daily torture chamber which people in society called high school. I arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. I was heading to my locker when I felt a pair of eyes watching me, but as I turned around I didn't see anything. I just continued collecting my books that I would need from my locker and then I closed it and walked to homeroom.

When I arrived, the first bell rang and the teachers began taking roll-call, when they got to my name, I just raised my hand to signal that I was indeed present in the class at that moment, once that was finished, we headed off to first period classes, which for me, was English, my personal favorite. Once I got to English, I immediately recognized more students names than yesterday. I noticed that I had this class with Jessica, Angela, Eric and Tyler. Just before I reached my seat, I immediately noticed two other faces that I missed mentioning, those two faces belonged to Alice and Edward Cullen. They were whispering intently about something but when their gaze met mine, they stopped immediately and once again, Edward glared at me with those hostile eyes that instantly made my gaze revert back to the front of the classroom.

After that lesson, I was beginning to feel light-headed but passed it off as nothing, because I wasn't very sick lately, but it was more like the feeling that something wanted to overpower my brain, as if it wanted to control me. Then it registered that I had blocked out my "callings" for more than three months and that was bad because once I wanted to unblock the "callings", then I would have a major problem as there would be many souls that needed help and that would overpower my brain and then I would just collapse and go into coma until I could focus on just one particular calling. I decided that once I got home, I would unblock my mind and maybe help someone in need.

The day at school passed quickly with Biology being uneventful and Edward sitting as close to the edge of the table that was furthest away from me as possible. Anyways, I didn't care. As the last bell rang, I wasn't happier than I had been in that moment, I rushed to my car, eager to get home and out of the rainy weather, that's when it happened, I was just finished loading my backpack into the trunk of my car when I met Edward's gaze and this time, it looked as if it were a glance that he was hungry and I was his meal, a look of terror, one that gave my body goose bumps. Then, it seemed that my brain was distracted for a bit too long and the shield that blocked my "callings" went out of place, the mechanism unlocked and fresh as daylight unleashed to animals that lived in darkness, so went the "callings" in my mind, loud and unbelievably unbearable and as I mentioned before, I collapsed, but not before seeing Alice with almost the same glazed look that I used to get in my eyes. After that look, my mind was filled with darkness.

I awoke in a place that looked unfamiliar, but smelled very familiar and it was the one place where I spent just as much time in it as I did in my bedroom, the smell of disinfectants and medicine, it was the hospital. Great. An unnecessary amount of attention for something that could not be medically explained, and if I were to explain it, I would be sent to an asylum. Anyways, time to open my eyes and try to get the screaming in my head to stop, before I _was_ sent to an asylum, I tried to focus on one focal voice that stood out, but to no avail there were none. So, I let the screaming continue and just tried to look if there was anybody else in the room, and that was when I was met with a pair of stunningly beautiful, golden colored eyes. They could belong to no other family besides the Cullens, but whose pair of eyes were these, as I looked at the face, I saw that it was Alice Cullen, looking very concerned yet happy.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice, I know we haven't met officially but that's not of importance right now, though I do want to know what happened to you." Alice said with a certain authority in her voice as though she were much older than her physical appearance, I just passed that thought off as once again another overactive imagination glitch.

"Hi Alice, as you can see I have just woken up from a sleep and I was hoping that somebody else was going to fill me in on what happened as I don't exactly remember what transpired in the parking lot, all I know is that I just woke to the awful smell, which can only be found in hospitals." I concluded my statement and she looked at me as though her brain had an inner monologue that was able to detect my lie so easily but she never questioned me about it.

Alice was just about to answer me when the door swung open to reveal Edward and an older man in a white coat, which I now assumed was a doctor, walked into the room, the nametag read, 'Dr. Cullen'.

Ahh, so I had been correct when I thought to myself that I would soon have a meeting with Dr. Cullen. I inwardly chuckled at my realization and then noticed that the three pairs of identical eyes were staring at me intently and then I heard that my 'inward' chuckle was not _inward _at all. So, I stopped unless they really did send me to an asylum but then I heard the doctor speak instead.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan, you seem to be much better now that your little accident is over, don't worry, it was nothing serious, just a small blackout which happens to most children of your age, you will be released as soon as I do a final check on your vitals." Dr. Cullen said with a very friendly voice and warm eyes, his voice was filled with a sense of authority but compassion overpowered it.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate that, but if I'm not mistaken, did you greet me 'good morning'? If I may ask, how long have I been asleep?" I asked with a slightly raspy voice.

"You have been 'asleep' for about two days, Bella, that's why we just want to do a final check over your vitals as it is highly uncommon for a person to be 'asleep' for such a long time after such a small blackout." he concluded.

"Thanks doc, I appreciate it. Please hurry with the final check as my back is really stiff and I miss my bed." I tried to say it jokingly, but it came out as more of a plea, and I also really wanted to leave, in order to not have to answer Alice and Edward's questioning gazes.

As soon as Dr. Cullen left, Alice and Edward sat on both chairs that were at the side of my bed and just stared at me, I wished at that moment that I had in fact inherited an 'invisibility' power as it was more than awkward. Then Alice spoke and the words were not what I expected to hear at all.

"Bella, in case you didn't know, this is my brother, Edward, don't mind him, he's a rather 'suffer in silence' kind of boy, but I do know that you and I are going to be the best of friends." she concluded the last statement as if she knew something I didn't, but I couldn't ponder over that thought long enough, as suddenly a beautiful melodic voice filled the room and that voice came from the boy sitting beside Alice.

"Mind you, Alice, I can speak for myself and Bella, you ought to know that Alice is the 'make others suffer' type and by the great friends part of her statement, she meant that you were going to be her shiny, new shopping buddy and makeover doll." as Edward said this, his eyes were staring at me intently, but they were no longer hostile, they even seemed to have a glow in them and it didn't pass my mind that this was the first time Edward was talking to me since I saw him that first day in school. His voice sounded very smooth and silk-like, like honey and it flowed as smooth as a fountain, hang on, I was getting carried away and Alice and Edward seemed to stare at me like I was a piece of meat, but that isn't what bothered me, Edward's gaze seemed more _intense_ than his sister's and that was what freaked me out.

But then the part which I was dreading started and it started with Alice opening her mouth to ask a question that I really did not want to answer.

"So Bella, what exactly happened in the parking lot at school, you just stared into Edward's eyes and fainted like a fan girl." oh my God, I could feel it, the rush of blood pumping in my veins from my neck all the way to my cheeks and then I saw Alice's cheeky smile turn somewhat serious and she looked at Edward worryingly but he seemed to give her a curt smile and a small nod, something I would've missed, had I not been looking at the interaction between them so intently.

"I don't know what happened Alice, one minute I was fine, and the next, I just passed out and as for staring at Edward, he was right opposite the lot from where I was parked, so it's perfectly normal and I am not a fan girl." that came out as a squeak and it seemed to make my argument even more pathetic, and that's when Alice's cheeky smile came about her face again, she had that look of knowledge in her eyes once again and I wondered what she was thinking. Then she did what neither me, or judging by the look of surprise on Edward's face, or Edward expected, she took the palms of her hand and lightly pressed them against the apples of my cheeks which I guessed was still dusted with the pink from my previous blush not so long ago, but that's not what surprised me, it was the _temperature _of her hands that made me jerk away almost instantly. Her hands were as cold as if she was just in an ice blizzard and the look that Edward gave her was a _'What the hell do you think you're doing? We need to talk about this, but not here.'_ gaze. It was enough to almost make me shudder and instantly, Alice's palms were off my face and they reverted back to her sides.

After that action, Edward and Alice decided to speak to me once again. Edward spoke this time though.

"Seeing as you can't remember what happened in the parking lot, I will inform you on how it looked from _my _side of the lot, I looked at you and it seemed as if you were in pain, not physically but mentally, as if there were an internal screaming inside your head, I know it might sound absurd, but it almost feels as though the internal shouting is still happening at this present moment." Edward concluded his statement and _holy crow_, I was freaked out, it was as if he could sense these sorts of things automatically, he wasn't searching for it but rather it came to him naturally. I had no response to that but decided to try anyways.

"No, not at all, I felt light-headed earlier and I ignored it, so I guess that this was my lesson. When you feel dizzy do not ignore it, or you could end up like this." I gestured the last part of my sentence to my hospital bed and its surroundings, with what I hoped looked like a smile, but Alice and Edward both looked at me quizzically until the room door swung open again, but this time in walked the beautiful blonde whose name I remembered was Rosalie. If I thought that Edward's look was hostile, then hers must have been deadly, as she called to Edward and Alice but all the while her gaze was focused on me, leaving me frozen in fear and panic, till she had to turn her eyes to Alice who whispered intently to her, they both looked at me and then soundlessly left the room, _finally_, I thought, I was alone at last, until I realized that Edward had not left the room. I really wanted to sleep and I didn't want to seem like I had a lack of manners so I gently spoke to Edward.

"Edward." I said, the name feeling foreign on my lips but sounding perfect.

"Yes, Bella?" he responded just as quietly.

"I think I'm going to sleep now, is that okay? You don't need to talk or anything?" and almost as if to prove how tired I was, I yawned.

Edward lightly chuckled at my yawn and shook his head at my question.

"No Bella, it's quite alright if you doze off, don't mind me. Sleep, Bella." he said softly.

"Okay, good morning, Edward." I tried to make my last joke before closing my heavy eyelids.

"Sleep, Bella." was the last words I heard, before I heard the screaming in my head get louder, then I succumbed to darkness, with nothing but torturous cries.


End file.
